It's up to you
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: Whatever you choose to do is entirely up to you. You are the one who makes the decisions Fine. Don't hesitate; you can do this; with Rein or without. -sequel to Two Peas in a Pod-
1. friends

__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME**

_Every second the sand passes through_

_When one chooses to let their precious time be wasted, they shall not ever get that time again. For I should've never wasted those tense few seconds…._

Rein and I are twins. We do everything together but not in the same way. After a few arguments and a few struggles, we finally pulled through and are now united as happy companions.

A small metallic star hung from the ceiling, its glow was not bright and the darkness was hindering me from my sleep. I rolled over to Rein's bed and whispered:

'Pssh! You awake there?'

I was answered with a few shrugs and tosses. Guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

**-school-**

'Race you to the gates!' shouted Rein as the morning bell rang for class. As I'm athletic I ran faster and made it to the gates first. I gave her my victorious smirk and then slowly walked into the school.

'Ouch!'

I had bumped into no other than 'Prince' Bright. With squeals of delight and flushed red faces, you could tell that Bright was as popular as ever. Who knows what the female population do with me if they all knew that Bright liked me?

'Um…hi…good morning!'

I stared back at him… whispering a little 'sorry' as Bright blushed furiously. Seriously, get a grip.

A received a pat on my back,

'How's it going?'

I grinned. This was the call I wanted to her. The purple haired and clever guy, Shade. I do admit that I like him.. but no one knows. HE taught me the violin, should I continue that? But I shrugged, violin had been on the back of my mind lately. I mean, so much as happened but not a sign of me having a dream to yearn for. Take Shade for example, he's good with books, he could be a librarian and Rein, could become a shop manager. It's so obvious about what everyone is doing in the future… but me?

Oh yes and I forgot about Bright, I don't know, ever since that love letter he gave me, the only impression I get of him is a bright tomato… his way redder than my hair!

I glance at Rein, she looks happy with Altessa and Sophie. I wish I had friends like them, but it would seem a little awkward….besides I don't think they want someone like me. Suddenly a teacher comes at us, obviously mad that we aren't already in the classroom when it's so late. I sigh and start walking faster. Shade and Bright have disappeared and Rein is running with her friends. This is when I wish I was there with them. But oh well.

I'll wait for another chance.


	2. arguments

**Finally this chapter is going to be long (: Sorry for the short chapters before, this one is going to be my longest.**

* * *

'Ouch! What are you doing?' I grumbled as I woke up from my daily afternoon naps.

I was surprised to meet a pair of green emerald eyes by whom else but Altessa; apparently, the former 'queen' after Rein graduated from crying with her fake tears. It was no surprise that it was her that had taken up that role, she had always been a snobbish, girly girl who loved to make others cry with her mean attitude and her brain which was probably the smaller than a mere pea. Rumors have it that her father humbly begged the principal to let her 'poor' and 'innocent' daughter attend this school. I've seen her dad once; he looked nothing like her, dressed in dirty, wrinkled shirts and scrapped shoes not to mention the formal way he speaks is beyond imaginable from a girl like her. It's a wonder how they're both related.

Now why would a girl like her need something from me?

I glanced furiously at her. Her eyes stared back and holding firmly onto the book she had slapped onto my head. I burst, I mean I've never been someone who holds back at times like these.

'What the hell are you doing? What makes you think you can disturb my peaceful naps when I'm in the middle of a good dream?'

The whole class turned their attention towards me.

Oops…I forgot we were still in the middle of class…

I blushed furiously and aimed my anger onto Altessa.

One of her eyebrows perked up and a fresh drawn smirk flashed across her face. My mind flashed back to the way I raged at them about the window incident. Oh she was going to get it again.

'Ahem… Fine? I trust that Altessa was a very nice person and wanted you to listen in class?'

I sighed at the lecture I was going to go through. I peered annoyed at the teacher. He too was looking at me with a book in his hands. Not again.

SMACK!

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was standing outside for 'disturbing the class' and 'being mean' to Altessa. Seriously, I have two devils waiting to torture me.

Sometimes I wish that the world would lunge into an everlasting darkness than slowly appearing in the form of mist, the light would seep from imaginary holes, made by the soft radiant sign of hope in peoples' hearts. The angels that nurture in my everyday lives: Rein, Shade and Bright. Alas, the antagonists emerges from the depths of despair and once again takes this small light in my daily life, and I find myself still standing in the corridor, punished by the devils a.k.a. Altessa and teacher.

Okay if you didn't get that fine. I live in a world where no one understands me. Great, maybe I should just disappear.

A few footsteps walk their way down the corridor. I spot the person that I least wanted to see me in this position. Shade! And Bright. I pretend that I'm just fiddling with my fingers and shuffle awkwardly while rooted firmly to the ground. I pretend that standing in hallways is a natural thing that everyone has to go through. Well if you're facing the teacher yes.

He notices me without fail and waves his arm at me. I smile weakly and shake myself from this pretence.

'Um hi…just doing what I always do,' I sweetly smile at them. Am I looking alright?

Upon hearing my words he looks at me in awe and quickly ignores me, totally neglecting my existence as he walks casually pass me.

Bright on the other hand, looks at me trying to perk a smile and a few words while all this is happening. I can see his mouth his moving, but I can't hear anything at all and his voice drowns in the background of my sadness.

And then the corridor is empty and silent once again.

* * *

I'm not a weak person but when it comes to the person who I like it's kind of hard to not be sad when they ignore you. I could feel my insides closing in and my soulful tears forming in my eyes.

Suddenly the door slides open, and a hand beckons me to come in. My saviour? Then I meet the smug look on Altessa's face and I quickly wipe my tears from my face. I'd never hear the end of it if she saw me crying.

Shortly after comes lunch and normally I would finally lift my face off my desk if it weren't for _someone_. A familiar voice calls from the classroom door. I bang my face onto my desk and feel its warmth as if it were my last few moments with it. It seems like it when that guy is in your classroom.

* * *

'What's wrong?'

I know this voice. It's Sophie and after this morning and the mean attitudes from the some people I'm not really brave enough to face another, so I keep my head firmly stuck to my desk.

Ah I shall never part from it.

I know she's feeling sympathetic you ever know, she could be in league with the new queen and I know I can easily avoid this one if I keep my head down. I breathe silently as her patience wears away and after a short shrug Sophie moves away from my desk.

THew. Threat avoided.

Without giving it a second thought, a lift my head, exhausted from keeping it down for song long.

Big mistake.

At that moment in time, Shade had his eyes wandering around me and found itself locked onto my eyes that had just flown into the picture. He's about to wave and say hi when he remembered what happened before. His face flushes red and his head turns sharply away from mine.

Too late to be ashamed of it now Shade. What's with the blush anyway? I'm the victim over here!

I find myself staring hard at him and after realising I too, avert my eyes from him. This could go on forever depending how long he was going to keep this up. I mean, I am stubborn in these fights like these. I remember once when I had this mini argument with Rein when we were kids that made us not talk for days! Well I'm the one who ignored her, she came running after me just a few hours later.

* * *

**Bright's POV**

I looked back and forth at the both of them. I couldn't understand why Shade had suddenly avoided Fine like that. Aren't they friends? I tried easing things up things a little with my million dollar smile, it works on girls….everyone except for Fine, should've known that. Obviously it didn't work.

After we had turned around the corner and that Fine wouldn't be able to hear this, I asked him the question which had been trying to escape for the past few moments: Why did you do that?

I looked for his reaction. His face had flushed red and paced himself by walking a little faster, picking up the speed. I grumbled at the diversion he had created from answering that question. I was about to ask again when he turned his face towards me. I stumbled at the action.

His face had turned serious and his eyes stared straight into mine. He pursed his lips together, clearly ready to throw a few words towards me.

'Didn't you think that that was weird? It wasn't like Fine to not act like herself and I hate how people do that after what I used to do with the popular act I lost after meeting her. Now I have another guy who shines his smile towards the girls. Nothing against it, but stop it won't you? I didn't want to do that to her, but she's gotta take it, she should've known..'

And that amazing speech crumbled into bits as he realised that he had lost it.

'Ah, I'm sorry; I don't know what happened…'

He shook his head in shame.

I drove what the past few moments into my head, not surprised that my brain couldn't take it much longer. Just from that incident, he had shown so much of his anger. I shook my head while I was still confused and excused myself to the infirmary.

It was just too much.

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I found myself escaping the classroom and finding refuge in the most comfortable place in the whole entire school; where the slackers hang out; where the sick lie for their mummies to pick them up. No way was I going to go back to the classroom, so I might as well come here, the infirmary.

I opened the door and was greeted with the nurse.

She smiled sweetly at me, clearly sick of all the people who came here with every reason but being sick. Nevertheless, I strided straight in and plunged headfirst into the soft bed covers.

I heard a few grumbles and faced myself with Bright who, too had gone into the bed, except this fellow was pale and diseased.

'WAH I'M SO SORRY' I cried.

The door opened again. Who was it? The heavy footsteps paced their way towards us and gasped in horror. I looked at what the surprise was for and was astonished to find that that guy always seemed to end up in the worst places at the wrong time.

Our eyes meet and quickly averted away. But this time, I could see why he did that. Bright had gone back to sleeping even though the door had opened. Good for him. He had left me with this guy. With this awkward silence piercing me, the nurse popped her head from her desk and kindly (but still stressed) asked me to leave but greeted Shade welcoming him in.

Normally I would've been annoyed but the nurse had actually done something good. I took one last glance at Shade (who of course averted) and walked out of the infirmary.

At this point in time, I told myself that I wouldn't be able to speak or face Shade. This wasn't going to last for days…oh Shade, this would go on for weeks. You've angered the wrong person.

It's up to me, to fix things up a bit.

* * *

**My longest chapter ever with over 1500 words! **

**Yay! **

**Hope it wasn't too boring and met your expectations.. look forward to my other updates!**


	3. turning over a new leaf

'Fine!'

Magazines and pens lay out on the desk in front of me. With her hands thrust onto the end of the table, Rein peered from below the desk. Her excited nature shone brightly on her face and too smiled back. A _real_ smile; I hadn't done one in ages.

'Look at all these! It's Altessa's birthday tomorrow! Let's bake a cake for her!' Rein said gleefully.

Now this was weird.

I looked at her, astonished that Rein would think that I would even bake a cake for someone who had got into trouble at class not many days ago.

She smiled knowingly at my stoned expression.

'I know what you're thinking… she didn't mean any harm!' Rein pestered.

I sighed and looked at the cakes shown on the magazine pages. It was so like Rein to be so considerate about these things. Kind and innocent. I smiled the same warm smile I had on before.

I pointed to a chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

'That looks easy, this one okay?'

Having had trouble with choosing the cake, Rein laughed at the easiness that I had shown her. She nodded in agreement.

'Let's start this afternoon okay? Don't tell Altessa!' Rein pursed her lips and making shush noises while giggling. She was having so much fun.

I was about to retort her by asking why I would even dream about talking to Altessa when Altessa marched up towards me.

I looked across her face to see if there were any smirks on her face. What now?

Hesitantly, Altessa started mumbling a few words, too soft for me to hear them. Noticing my confused expression, she said it again, but louder.

'I'm sorry for what I did before, the teacher was talking about sleeping in class punishments and I thought you might want to wake up before you got your first.'

I was still puzzled.

'But why?' I asked.

'Rein, says you've changed… and that snobbish grin was just to hide the fact that I cared about you…' Altessa mumbled, blushing bright red at the same time.

I was overcome by this apology. Maybe I was wrong about Altessa all along?

I glanced at Rein's complacent smile. I realized that it was all her doing. She wanted me to be friends with Altessa. I looked wearily at Altessa again, whose face had turned back to its original colour but she still looked a little ashamed.

Her words flew around my head and I thought about how before I wanted to hang out with them but didn't. This was my chance to make friends!

I smiled warmly at Altessa.

'Okay, I forgive you.'

I realized that I was never going to regret these words as Altessa's face appeared in a wide grin. The rumors about her must have just been rumors and I was stupid enough to believe them.

Rein joined us and held up her star necklace, she had the right half and I rummaged from my right pocket to reveal the left part. After what had happened before, we decided to split the star, to show that we were connected in some way other than being twins.

I nodded. She laughed back, clearly happy with the way things were going.

'So about the cake-'

Then I found Rein's hands clasped tightly across my mouth. What?

'SHUSH!'

Suddenly I realized that Altessa was still here and I was about to slip something important! I took back my words and diverted the conversation. It looked like she didn't pick it up….

Oh there goes my statement about ever telling her….

* * *

_-Afternoon-_

So it was just me and Rein, both staring intently at the so called basic instructions about making a chocolate cake. I scratched my head after reading them for the 100th time. Rein looked confused and already tired.

'I thought this was going to be easy?' She teased.

I sighed.

'Why don't we just mix everything together and shove it into the oven? It's bound to come together nicely!' I concluded.

Her eyes lit up in agreement. Twins knew what the other was thinking. Though not the same, we both had already given up on the instructions.

So that's what we did. And it looked okay… the shape was round and that was all that mattered about cakes right?

* * *

_-the next day-_

So was the day. Why was I getting so excited? Rein waved her hands in front of me, taking me away from my thoughts.

'Geez, stop thinking so badly! You always look so sad and lost these days, what happened to my smiling and cheerful sister?' Rein asked worriedly.

Then the world plunged into a pool of darkness and vibrant colours flashed through my vision. What was I doing today? My mind rewound itself back to the days when we had so much fun with the cake yesterday. I was having so much fun and now it seemed like I had turned into someone else.

I didn't like making people worry, yet I was worrying Rein now.

I shook my head, trying to free myself from this despair.

'Hi guys!'

I turned to see the birthday girl run up towards us, clearly excited about her birthday.

If she hadn't apologized yesterday, I wouldn't be walking with her, chatting about things and having thoughts that I was wrong about her.

Later that day we presented the cake we gave her.

She smiled in delight and started dispersing the cake with the other classmates. Then everyone took a bite, all except me and Rein. We were both confident that the cake was the most delicious cake that was ever made along with the fact that it was the simplest.

Then the classroom was full of chokes and splutters. Many of them, grabbing their bag desperately for their water bottles. I looked at Rein in surprise. She too looked at me.

It surely couldn't be that our cake was that bad?

'It's horrible you guys!' Altessa spurted.

I was horrified.

'But it was made with all the ingredients!' I argued.

Then the whole class erupted in laughter. Rein too was laughing while clutching her tummy. Then I started giggling. Then I found myself laughing.

I looked at Rein, who too was looking at me. We both knew what the other was thinking.

'We'd better brush up on our baking skills!' we both shouted in sync.

* * *

**Please don't hesistate to put forward your suggestions and criticize anything.**

**I'll listen to them!**


	4. the metallic star

When Rein asked for the metallic star, I thought she was joking.

Why would she ask for it now? Oh right, why am I panicking right now, sweating like crazy and possibly peeing my pants? You see I did see it a couple of weeks ago, somewhere on my bedside table and I decided to clean it up….you know I felt like it….and now, it's not there anymore. It likes the bin better I think.

I stared deep into my neatly arranged bedside table, thinking that it would magically come up and float in front of my eyes, saving me from this horrible crisis.

Yeah, facing Rein is….something I'd do if I was the star – hide in the bin.

I heard the thundering footsteps creeping towards me and matched perfectly with my thumping of my heart – except it was beating 100 times faster than that. I was scared, rooted to the spot, too scared to move and take refuge in some nearby bin.

I remembered the past times when Rein used to whine and cry to let her have her way. It was annoying but that was the past. Now Rein hardly ever cries, fights strongly and is probably the total opposite of what she was before, yet still kind and caring.

'FINE!' Rein shouted.

I shivered in my spot….no please don't kill me!

I heard a slam of the phone being thrown onto the floor and my sister ran in, tears in her eyes and crying for my comfort.

'Are you ok?' I asked.

'Bright, he…'

'Didn't you like Shade just a while ago….?' I pondered.

'That was yesterday, Bright confessed,' she said.

'HE WHAT?'

_I couldn't believe it, Bright, the shy brown haired guy who had humbly confessed to me two times? That guy? But if he likes Rein then that's okay….i think._

'But you were shouting just then,' I said.

'We had…a little argument…'

-next day-

I ran into him. No, not Shade, I'm more worried about Bright; and here he is, waiting patiently for me at the front gates, intently looking for a certain someone.

'Fine-' he starts, but doesn't finish because I run past him and continue my way towards the classroom as if I never saw him. That was a bit rude of me, I wanted to run back and apologise but I didn't even know why I had ran, it was on a whim; something I did without my control.

I sat back down and started to pile my regrets down upon me. Wait – no, I must be happy, I couldn't let Rein come and see my like this, she was crying yesterday. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Assuming it was Rein, I knew I had to be bright and happy when I smiled at her, I mean she could tell if I was pretending, you know, connection things.

'Hey!' I smile wholeheartedly.

My face drops.

A brown haired guy has appeared before my eyes.

Sighing, I run for refuge to my sister instead of running to the bin, before Bright can speak a word.

Without even turning back, I knew Bright was feeling sorry for him and doubting we could ever talk again. But then again, he must be mainly wondering why I wasn't talking to him at all.

'Rein!' I call.

My blue-haired twin looks back, laughing wildly at what Altezza had told her. A lot of girls were admiring Shade when he walked past our window. Yeah, the same old popular guy. Not to mention, his violin skills were perfect, I've never told anyone why I quit – not even Rein, but that will be a story for another day.

Rein leaned forward and whispered into my ear:

_Shade's bad news, that's why I want you to stay away from him, I don't want anything bad happening to you._

'I don't like hi-' my face blushing red.

'But don't you dare steal Bright. You'll regret it if you do,' she warned.

'Wait but then why the sudden dislike for Shade?' i asked.

'I found out something bad about him - you know some parts of it don't you? That's why you stopped seeing him and having this fight also not to mention quitting violin,' she answered.

'No! The reason i quit was because-' i stopped, 'i stopped because...'

'You liked Bright,' she said simply.

'What about me?' he called, cheerily, trying to hide his rejected face.

_Noooooo why was everyone so negative about Shade? It was love at first sight, the violin playing reflected what he was on the inside, the chaos in the infirmary was just an excuse as to why i would quit. Deep down, perhaps i did hold some feelings for Bright but that brown-haired boy...hmmm..._

_I ran to my favourite place in the school: the park. The place where everything started._

_I stood there silently, letting the wind carry me away from this mess and clear my thoughts. Something bounded across my face, shiny...a necklace._

_Hurriedly i looked back, the familiar guy i had met by the same tree ages ago, the one who probably made my heart beat faster than ever...Shade._

_'It's yours isn't it?' he asked._

_I peered down, a star shape...the necklace...so it hadn't run away from me. I giggled and the breeze blew again and he left with it._

_It felt complete, i could see everything now..._

_except for a pair of emerald eyes and blonde hair, hiding behind the tree..._

* * *

**This time was a bit of a failure...i feel like my writing's getting worse T_T****Tell me which part to fix up - some parts may be confusing...sorry!**

**Be sure to tell me, review please? The story won't get better if not...**


	5. and thus decisions are yours now

Altessa comes up towards me, pale and confused. I ask her what's wrong.

'Rein, I saw…I saw Fine and Shade together!' she cried.

Sweat trickles down from my forehead, my heart beat thumps faster than ever and my eyes grow large in anger. I clench my fists tightly, time to teach Fine a lesson she won't forget.

The door slides open and a red haired enters the room.

I charge towards her, daring to land a solid punch smack on her face.

'Ouch! Rein!' she calls.

I'm satisfied for punching and I grin with satisfaction added with the fact that her metallic star necklace is just hidden under all her hair. I know she lost it before and the only way she would be able to get it back was Shade.

* * *

The fight has started and I'm not backing off, it continues when we go head back home, both our heads turned in opposite directions and our noses pointed to the sky.

'I didn't do anything wrong,' she pouts.

'You lost the necklace,' I point.

'That-'

'Shade gave it to you,' I continue.

She hangs her head in shame and I start to feel some sympathy towards her. I mean, I'm not someone who always get fired up in these sort of situations.

'Hey Fine, I'm sorr-' I say as I push her gently on the shoulder.

I forget that we're on the streets; walking home; she's falling where there are cars.

A rough skid of the tyres and beep of the horns signal what the situation has turned into. I stand there in horror, not daring to move up towards the body. The body of my sister.

Ambulances and sirens echo across the street and on the road, all coming to rescue my sister who was run over by a car. An incident created by me.

And as I see my sister being carefully carried into the doors of the vehicles, finally my feet decide that they can move and my voice sounds louder than ever, I run up and beg them to take me with them.

'Please, she's my sister, I need to go!'

I'm ushered into the waiting room, staring emotionlessly at the sign that's preventing me from reaching out to my sister who is just behind those doors. I grab the edges of the seat and tears slide down my cheeks, relentlessly.

_If only I wasn't mad at her. If only I didn't push her._

The doctor comes and gives the news I want to hear the most.

She's alive.

I jump out in joy, my mum accompanying me as we both leap around the room clapping our hands in joy.

* * *

_-few weeks later-_

_Bright and Rein have come to visit me again. It makes me feel so lonely to still be in hospital and spending my days endlessly daydreaming on the bed._

_Bright offers a few flowers and gently holds me hand, giving me support and the comfort that I want to receive._

_I am happy but I can see that Rein is not amused by this act that he does so much every time he visits. It makes me feel uneasy. The same thing happens everytime: Bright comes in shouting how happy he is to see me, Rein presents the flowers to me and peels an apple for me and then they both leave, waving with smiles on their faces._

_I wish I could join them._

_The door opens not long after Bright and Rein have left, I sit up straight from my daydreams and look to see who my visitor is._

_Shade._

_Why though?_

_I shudder in fear, Rein had apologised so many times for pushing me but I knew it was mainly my fault. I was too scared, too fragile to be pushed around by others and just like that I've merely survived a car crash. Could I face another thing like that again?_

'_Fine..' he begins_

_I turn my head around, shunning him from my thoughts.._

_He grabs my hand and all the comfort and ease rushes back into me._

_I look back._

_Shade is smiling, warmly._

_And then to my amazement, I say the words that I thought I would never again say in my life again._

'_I want to play the violin, teach me'_

_His eyes widen in shock, though it was no surprise I was the one who wanted to quit._

'_But you love Bright…' he retorts._

_I'm taken back by what he is saying, Bright and me? Never._

'_He's with Rein now,' I say seriously._

_He giggles at my sly expression, 'And you shall be with me.'_

'_Yes.'_

* * *

We are walking back from the hospital. I'm scared, every time I face Rein I see her angered expression of jealously. I mean sure, I'm happy but no need to be so scary!

Shyly she grabs my hand and we start walking at each other's' paces.

'I love you, you know,' she says

'I know,' I hear myself say.

'I love you too'

And that my friend is true.

* * *

Soon Fine was able to leave hospital and attend school. Together the four of us would sit together for lunches and have the weirdest conversations that no one would ever understand.

Occasionally, you could hear the sound of the violin being played from one of the music rooms and if you stayed longer you would hear two people laughing.

And the tree that made this all come true?

It's where Rein and Bright hangout most now, the place where Shade and Fine met too.

'_Fine, I can't stay with you forever,'_

'_Oh I know, twins aren't like peas in a pod you know!'_

'_That's right….it's all….up to you now.'_

'_It's up to you.'_

* * *

**And that my friend is the end of this story! Thank you to my consistent reviewers who have supported me this far with this sequel! I am sorry to say that this is the end of the story, i hope you will continue to support my other ones!**_  
_


End file.
